Attack of the Evil Zelda
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: Zelda has become evil and is after Link. Hmm...is Ganondorf connected to this?
1. Chapters 1 2

**Chapter One**

The bright, red sun stretched over the emerald land of Kokiri Forrest. Fourteen-year-old Link opened one eye to spy the sun. Blinded by it's brightness, he slammed it shut and turned over to his side.

"I'm a hero and I can stand everything else except sunlight," he said particularly to himself.

He then opened both of his beautiful blue eyes and looked around his tree house. He pushed back his covers and sat up to stretch his strong arms and glanced at his curtains.

He scowled, "I thought Darunia said that curtains made of dragon's stomach would keep the sun from getting in." Then his eyes became more into focus. "Oh, I see. The curtains wore off."

He slumped back down on his bed. Thinking only of one person, Zelda.

_How I wish she would summon me to her castle right about now_.

Suddenly he heard a sharp whistle. Link recognized that whistle. It was the code whistle to signal anyone that service from the castle has arrived. He sat up straight and gazed out his window to see Merlin, a member of Princess Zelda's guards, standing at the bottom of his tree house. He felt a jerk of excitement as he scrambled into his tunic and boots and nearly jumped down the steps to the ground.

"Hello, Merlin," said Link rather cheerfully to him, "What's going on with the princess?"

"She's fine," he replied, "We all are. And you? How are you?"

"I'm a little sleepy but I'm fine."

"Well that's good." Merlin scuffed the dirt from the ground. "Listen, I know you're tired and everything and you just got up, but the princess demands a breakfast party in you honor."

"I'd be happy to go." Link's heart jumped. He hadn't seen Zelda in over a month because he was out fighting a giant mummy.

"She said it's the least she could do for you, after you saved Hyrule from that giant mummy that attacked us."

"How can I get there in time for breakfast?"

"Oh, Impa will give you a ride. She's at the entrance waiting for you. Why don't you go now?"

"Sure," he said puzzled. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah. I don't eat breakfast. And anyway, I need to have a word with the Forest Sage. What's her name...Salon...Sar..."

"It's Saria."

"Yes, of course. Go, have some fun."

"Oh, don't worry...I will." He smiled evily.

As Link and Impa approached the castle, Zelda came running out to greet them. Link jumped off the horse (in fact, the horse hadn't even came to a halt). He scooped her off her feet and hugged her briefly.

"You came pretty quick." She said to him.

"I would for you," he said in a dreamy kind of way. "So when's breakfast?"

"It's in waiting for you." She smiled.

"Good. I'm starving. So starving I could eat a horse."

The horse Impa had just dismounted nudged Link so hard he fell to the ground. That's when Zelda burst out laughing. She sat down on the steps with one hand on her stomach and the other pointing at Link. Her eyes were tearing from her constant laughing. It wasn't long before Link was laughing just as hard. Both enjoying their moment together once more again. When they stopped laughing Impa led them both to the dining hall were they sat at a long table with the King and the Zelda at the edges and a round up of the guards. Link sat near the King.

"Link, tell us about you fighting the mummy," said Zelda as she pressed her head down on her chin. "Tell us all about it."

"It'll be long."

"And we have all day. Well, at least I do."

Together Link and Zelda spent the day back at the forest where everyone greeted her. Saria was the first to talk to her.

"Good afternoon, Princess Zelda," said Saria with polite respect. "How nice of you to choose the forest as your next meet."

"The pleasure is all mine, Saria." She bowed down respectfully at her. Link noticed this and laughed. "What is it Link?"

"You look funny doing that."

"Doing what? This?" She bowed down again.

He laughed harder. "Yes _that_! Stop! You're killing me."

"Doesn't Link look so cute when he laughs?" said a small Kokiri child who had walked up to them.

"He sure does. And he always has been," said Zelda as if she had known him all her life.

Link quit laughing. "Oh, Zelda...you have always been there to make me laugh."

"Oh, Link. You have...uh...always been there to look cute."

Mido, who had been evesdropping on their conversation, approached them to offer his own opinion. "That punk isn't cute. He's deliberate. How can everyone, and I mean everyone, choose him over me? I'm too cool for him. And my fancy sword dancing is much better than his will ever be."

"Hey Link," said a Kokiri girl while ignoring Mido, "You want to go swimming? You and Zelda could come."

"Can't you see Zelda's in a dress? A pretty dress. We wouldn't want to ruin it now would we?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me. It's not my best dress. And it's summer. It's better to go swimming than just standing here in the hot sun. Lets go!"

After that, Link, Zelda, and the other Kokiri children except Mido went swimming for the rest of the day. They had a very good time, spending time with eachother and being happy. But little did they know, a bad time loomed ahead.

**Chapter Two**

"I am _so_ tired," said Zelda as she sat down on the porch of her courtyard. "I don't think I could move from this spot."

Link sat down next to her. "Me neither. I could just sit here for days. Those Kokiri really know how to strain you out don't they?"

"Yes..." She turned her head towards Link. "It must have been fun to actually live there. I mean they're really great children."

"I guess so."

"I mean it. You are very lucky to live there."

"You're lucky to live here! Everyone loves you. You have no natural enemies."

"Oh yes I do! Please don't tell me you forgot about Ganondorf! He's the one enemy I want destroyed."

"Everyone wants him destroyed. It's just the matter of want and need."

She looked down. "Well I want him the most. After what he did to me."

"Did what?" Link suddenly grew serious at that point.

"Well...he..."

Impa suddenly walked in on them. "Dinner is served. Come children."

Link and Zelda arose to go to the mess hall. While they were walking, Zelda leaned close to his ear. "I'll tell you later."

At dinner, everyone was delighted to hear what Link and Zelda had to say about what they did that day. They argued between eachother, all under the watchful eyes of the Royal Family. They all laughed at this.

"I swam the farthest."

"I treaded the longest."

"Saria taught me how to do a back dive."

"And then Link slipped off the diving board."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Then Zelda burst out laughing. She began banging her fist on the table and her eyes were tearing again. Then Link shrugged and began to chuckle a little too. And then that started up the whole mess hall. Even Impa had a good laugh. They were all laughing at Link. Link and Zelda immediately stopped laughing when a girl with green skin walked in with a tray of drinks on it. They shot each other a look, because this girl looked exactly like Ida Dragmire.


	2. Chapters 3 4

**Chapter Three**

"Over here, Truda," said the King between little snickers. "You did get me wine, didn't you?"

"Yes, your majesty," said the girl with the green skin. She placed a cup before the King. Then she walked over to Zelda and placed a cup before her also. "And some juice for the princess."

"I didn't demand a juice," she said.

"Just drink it," said the King. "This is Truda. I just hired her from Gerudo Valley. She has been waiting all day to see you."

"Whatever," Zelda mumbled to herself as she sipped the juice. All the sudden she felt her throat jolt back and her chest began to burn. She stood up from the table. "I...I..."

"Is everything alright, Zelda?" asked Link.

"I'm fine...I just...need," she clutched her throat. "To go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. There had been something in the juice Ida had given her.

She returned only a minute later as if nothing had happened. "Hello again to you all."

"You alright, Zelda?" Link asked. "What happened?"

"I have a twinge. Or...I don't know. But I'm fine now. Let's eat."

She raised her knife as if she was going to cut her meat, but the knife had slipped from her hand and dropped to pierce Link on the side of his arm. Link screamed with surprise.

"Oh, my goodness! Link! I'm so sorry."

He backed away from the table clutching his arm. He didn't feel any pain until he saw bright red blood pouring from it. "My gosh! Zelda! Try to be more careful!"

Impa went over to him and helped him up. "I'll wrap that up for you and send you home. I think you had enough with Zelda already."

As Zelda watched Impa take him away, she felt she had stabbed him for a purpose. An evil grin was drawn upon her face. She smiled as if she had planned to do that for a long time.

**Chapter Four**

Link came back to the castle somewhere around noon with Saria the next day. Zelda had promised her she could come to the castle if she wanted. So she had decided to go today. They walked up to the castle. That's when they heard a scream from the top window. They both looked up to see a shadowy figure raise a hatchet to someone.

Link reacted at once. "Saria! My Hookshot!"

Saria handed him his Hookshot, and Link fired it to the window. The blade at the end drove into the stone wall and pulled him up in seconds.

"Stay there Saria!" He climbed in the window to see Impa on the floor bleeding and clutching her leg. "_Impa, what happened_?"

"I was attacked by someone!" She didn't look up at Link. "I didn't see who it was!"

Link tried to help her to her feet, but she wouldn't budge. "Come on, get up." He tried pulling harder, only then she stood up. "Impa! Where's Zelda?"

"She and the King went out today. I don't know where they went." She said rather weakly. She limped when she walked.

"I'll get you somewhere safe." He let Impa lean over his shoulder. Then he heard Saria's cry from below.

"Link, come here quick! Hurry!"

Link, Impa, and Saria towered over the dead child as they prayed for mercy.

"Look at the clothes she's wearing," said Link. "She's a Kokiri."

"Do you think she was killed by the same person that attacked Impa?" asked Saria.

"It has to be," he said. "Those wounds weren't made by a sword. They look like..."

"A hatchet..." said Impa finishing his sentence. "And she isn't the only one who was killed."

Link and Saria looked up at Impa.

"What do you mean she wasn't the only one killed?" Saria asked through a trembling voice.

"The air...it smells of blood. And the blood is fresh. There's been a slaughter."

"A slaughter. Not Kokiri Forest, right?"

"Could be. There's only one way to find out."

They raced towards the forest, each praying that what Impa had said was wrong. Link was the first to get there. His face was filled with horror. Impa was next. Her expression, just the same way. Then Saria, and she fell to the ground and began to cry. There was a massacre at Kokiri Forest.

"Oh, my goodness!" Link screamed with terror. "Is there anyone left alive?"

"I don't know..." said Impa frightened. "We should split up and look around."

"Good idea."

"Hold it, you two!" said Saria as she picked up a stone. "Don't go just yet. Look." She threw a stone a Mido's house. Immediately it exploded and burst into flames. "Both of you don't move. Traps are set everywhere. One step and your leg can be blown up. There are traps set near the dead children too."

"I can't believe this!" said Link. He threw a rock to his own house. It exploded too. And everyone noticed a shadowy figure jump right out of his house just as it exploded. The figure landed right in front of them. He had on black clothes and a black mask that covered his face. In his hand was a hatchet.

"It's him!" shouted Saria.

"Are you the one?" said Link to the person.

"He can't be. He looks so young."

"Look at the blood over the costume and the hatchet he's got. That little kid's gone insane."

"Do you think it's a Kokiri?"

"You, kid! So tell me: why did you kill all these people? Answer me! What are you after?"

The person said nothing. Instead he turned to run to the Lost Woods.

"Hey come back!"

Link ran after him taking out his Lens of Truth to see where all the traps were. He dodged them and followed him to the edge of the Lost Woods. Where he stood still in front of him. He cocked his head to one side, trying to figure out who was behind the mask. It was someone young, and it wasn't a man. It was a girl. But he couldn't pick out what girl. Finally he gave in and said, "Let me see your face."

The person slowly took of the mask, revealing her face. Link felt his heart sink as he gazed upon the face of the person...Princess Zelda.


	3. Chapters 5 6

**Chapter Five**

Link opened his eyes wider as he stared her down. She only stared back with a hideous scowl on her face.

"Why?" was the only thing he could say. "Zelda...why did you slay the village?"

Zelda looked down and then rose up the hatchet and began to run towards him.

"No, don't Zelda!" he said as she lifted her hatchet high and swung it down. He jumped out of the way and fell to the ground. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

She tried to strike him again, only this time Link stuck out his Master Sword and blocked himself. Zelda only pushed harder on him, hoping it would knock him to the ground and she would get a chance to strike him. That's when Link heard an evil laugh. He turned his head and saw Ida laughing right near them. "She's the one!" he pushed real hard on Zelda and then kicked her to the ground. He pulled up his sword and faced Ida. "You did this to her! You're finished!"

"Oh, I am, am I?" She snapped her fingers and pointed at Link. "Get him!"

Ninjas approached him. With a simple swing, he wiped them all out and set for Ida, but a wave of pain made him stop. He felt something going deep into his back. He fell to his knees and turned his head to see Zelda just letting go of the hatchet that was embedded in his back. Then Zelda fell to her knees also.

"Link...what have I done?" she said sadly.

"Zelda..." was all he could force out. She crawled over to him and with both hands yanked the hatchet from his back. He lay on the ground, bleeding.

"Link...I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm going to fight for you and bring you back to your health. I will destroy this Ida Dragmire...for you."

"Really?" he said to her as she gripped the hatchet again.

"No!" She raised her hatchet and stabbed his shoulder. She didn't leave the hatchet in him for long, this time. She grabbed the Master Sword from his weak grip and ran towards Ida. Then Link blacked out.

**Chapter Six**

Link opened his eyes to see him lying on a bed in the castle. He didn't see Saria at first because she was outside speaking with Impa. He tried to pull himself out of bed, but a sharp pain shot up his whole body forcing him to groan and fall back. Saria walked in.

"Don't try to get up, Link. You'll hurt yourself really bad."

"I already have," he said crossly. "Me getting up will actually make me feel better."

"But you can't!" she insisted, "Don't do it. Impa says you must stay in bed."

"I don't care."

"Stay in bed!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Saria!" He tried to get up, but Saria pushed him back down.

He yelled in pain. "What'd you do that for?"

"For you. You're going to kill yourself if you get up. Stay and maybe we could chat this out."

"Chat what out?"

"Let's see," she said sternly. "Maybe what happened at the Lost Woods last week?"

"Last week?"

"Yes, last week. You've been bedridden for at least ten days. Or maybe it was...I don't know I lost count I think on the third day."

Impa walked in the room. "Thank goodness, Link. You've finally awakened."

"Unfortunately..." said Link.

She looked at him fiercely. "Well, that doesn't matter now. I need to know...who was that child in the black suit? Did you see his face?"

Link hesistated, but then slowly nodded.

"Who was it?" Impa asked again.

He stood silent for a moment as he stared down at his legs. He still remembered the pain he felt when he was stabbed hard by the hatchet. But that didn't compare to the pain in his very own heart. "Zelda. It was Zelda who massacred Kokiri Forest and stabbed you in the leg."

Impa just looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's alright, Saria. He isn't fully conscious yet. The pain is really getting to his head."

"I'm not going crazy! It really was Zelda! She removed the mask on her face and I saw who it was. It's Zelda I tell you!"

"How can it be Zelda if she's sitting in her room waiting for you?" said Saria.

"What are you talking about?" Link said confused.

"They're right," a voice said from the door. "I'd like to speak to Link privately, please."

Impa and Saria nodded as they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Zelda looked straight in Link eyes, and he stared back in hers. Link began to shake; because the only thing he was worrying about was if Zelda was hiding the hatchet behind her back.

"What do you want, Zelda?" asked Link as he tried to keep her back, but she just sat down on his bed and stroked his hand.

"To talk to you," she swallowed hard. "I heard some parts about your conversation with Impa. A massacre...stabbed with a hatchet...I stabbed Impa? Link what does it mean?"

"_You_ want to know?"

"I think I do know. While I was out that day, a shadowy figure pulled me into an alley and told me to close my eyes. I only did because I was afraid he was going to attack me. I felt the person touch my face. So I shot open my eyes just in time to see him touch his own face. As he removed his hand, I saw his face. He looked just like me. I asked him what was his plan, but he only replied 'Master Sword'."

Link's heart jumped. "So it wasn't really you in the Lost Woods. It was someone else."

"Yes, but what confuses me is when he said 'Master Sword'."

"It's because that person took the Master Sword and took off to...Ida!" His memory began to unravel. "It was Ida who appeared before us all. That man must be working for Ida."

"You mean Truda," said Zelda as they both remembered the new servant hired by the King. "I think Truda is on to something. We should"

"Do nothing right now," Link said finishing her sentence. "We have no idea what her plan is. Who knows! She might be out to do something good."

Zelda raised one eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe not. But let's just wait until we find out what she's doing. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine with me." She stared at his shoulder that just began bleeding again. "I'll stitch up that wound for you. You shouldn't be walking about with a cut like that." She took up a jar with string in it. "Only if you want me to. I don't have to."

"That's fine." He closed his eyes as he felt Zelda stitching up his wound.

He still had his eyes closed after she had finished. She came back up about an hour later. "Did you drink your medicine?"

"Yes," he said opening only one eye, "But I'm feeling very tired right now. I don't know why."

She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Sleep...go to sleep. The pain will all be over soon."

"Glad to hear it, because I don't feel like dying just yet." He then dropped loose as if he were asleep. She took her hand off.

"Don't worry, young Link. I'll ease your pain soon enough." A hatchet appeared from behind her back and she smiled evily. She then raised the hatchet high above her head. Then Link just opened his one eye to ask Zelda for a glass of water. He saw Zelda, with an evil look on her face, just about to slam the hatchet on his head. He rolled off the bed just in time. Then he crawled over to the corner and sank into the darkness.

"You're...you're not Zelda!" he screamed at her.

"That I am," she snickered. Link looked at her in a puzzled way. "Oh come on, Link, you can't tell me you actually believed that little story I told you? I totally threw you off, didn't I?" She gained on him. He tried to scramble away. "You can't go on any further. That medicine has numbed you entire body. Pretty soon you won't be able to move at all."

"Why are you doing this Zelda?"

"Ida Dragmire made me like this. And I'm proud. Just wait til the great Ganondorf hears that I killed the famous Link and stole the Master Sword. It's pretty clever of me, isn't it?"

"Since when is Ganondorf great?"

"Ever since he was born, of course." She looked at him sadly. "Aw, does your little wounds hurt?" She raised the hatchet once more. " _Go now in peace_!" She swung it down hard. Link, with every ounce of strength he had left in him, moved his body to the side, dodging the attack.

_Scream, Link. Just scream til you die._

He took in a deep breath and let out a long, wailing scream. Only then Zelda stopped because what she heard was Impa voice.

"Link, what is it?" she said and she came running in. "Zelda? What are you doing?"

The King had just walked in. "Zelda!" he screamed, terrified at this development.

She only looked at Link, and between clenched teeth she said, "You may have gotten away this time, Link. But next time, _you're dead meat_!" She placed the hatchet in her hook belt and jumped out the window. Impa ran over to the window to see Zelda safely land on the ground and scamper away into the night.

"Link," she said, "Can you explain this?"

Link only weakly looked up at her. "I told you I wasn't crazy." And then he collapsed on the ground.


	4. Chapters 7 8

**Chapter Seven**

"I need everyone in Hyrule looking for her," said the King. "She ran away from us! I need her back here."

"Don't bother," said Link as he raised himself from the couch. "Didn't you hear anything I told you last night? She's been possessed by evil. And there's nothing we can do to stop that except to destroy Ida Dragmire." He gestured him to come closer. "And I know Truda is just Ida Dragmire in disguise."

"Don't be silly, Link," he said. "Truda is just a respectful member of our service crew."

"Don't be so easily deceived."

The King looked at Link hard. He only looked back the same way. "Okay. Guards! Lock up Truda until we could find out who is behind all this nonsense."

Link replied with the same smile Zelda gave to him two nights ago.

Impa stared out the window from her room. She was trying to sense where Zelda was, but now that she was evil, she could no longer do so. She looked out of the window. "Zelda...we want you home. Link...he needs you the most. And your father is worrying so much. Please come home. Zelda, where are you?"

"I'm right here," came a voice from behind. But before Impa could wheel around to confirm it was Zelda, a hand pressed against her mouth. "If you scream, I'll kill you. You promise you won't scream?" She showed Impa her hatchet. Impa nodded and Zelda let her mouth go free.

"Zelda...why are you doing this? Why are you acting so evil?"

"I thought you were smarter than that, Impa," she said whirling in front of her. "Ask Link - he knows. But I guess you won't get it. You were always the stupid one. Well, anyway...I need you to tell Link to meet me at the front of where his house used to be at night, you hear? And nothing else. Don't tell him anything else or I'll kill you while you sleep."

"Oh, Zelda, why not kill her right now?" said an evil voice from the doorway. Impa slowly turned to meet face to face with Ida Dragmire. "You have the weapons and the chance right now."

"I'm sorry, Master Ida, but I'd like to give the helpers a chance to live."

"Helpers?"

"She's the one who's going to tell Link where to meet us. If I kill her, how is he going to come to us?"

"I knew you would be a big use to me, Zelda."

"A use?" screamed Impa as she began to walk sharply to her. "You're using Zelda to get the Master Sword because she's knows the one who owns it. Why couldn't you have just taken me?"

"I could have taken you, but I just needed someone that Link wouldn't kill. He can't kill Zelda. His love for her is too strong for him to fight her. That's why I chose her. And besides, she's the princess. She's very important to everyone. If I chose you, no one would care."

Impa looked right through her. "There's more to this than just getting the Master Sword, isn't there?"

"Zelda, you were wrong. Impa isn't the stupid one. Yes, there is more to this then just the Master Sword. But that's for you to find out soon." She smiled. "Come Zelda, we must prepare for battle."

"Yes, Master Ida." And they left by jumping out the window. Impa, frightened and concerned, ran to find Link to give him the news.

**Chapter Eight**

"So how is this going to work again, Zelda?" asked Ida as she plucked at her plate of dried worms. "Link won't go down easily. He has already dodged three attacks."

"Three?" said Zelda trying to figure out the math.

"Three. One when we tried to blow up his village, but he was out. Two, you stabbed him twice, but he survived. And three when you numbed his body and tried to stab him then, but he screamed."

"Oh, yeah," she frowned. "Well, he's weakened pretty good, and he has no chance when it's one against three."

"She invited me," said Ganondorf who was sitting at the end of the table. "Link is going down this time. And I'm not holding back anything."

"Honey, you never did," said Ida.

"I know, but at least he isn't going to win. I can at last be King of Hyrule!"

"And I'll be the queen."

Zelda looked down. "And I'll just remain the princess."

"But..." said Ida, "Ganondorf, may I see you for a moment outside."

"Sure," he said. They walked outside. "What's up?"

"It's Zelda."

"What about her?"

"We've both agreed to change her back once Link is dead. But I mean, come on! Look how far she's gotten us. If it weren't for her, this wouldn't be happening. So let's just not.She can be the princess. Our princess. Come on."

"But the only way to change her back to normal is that her true love shows his gratitude to her."

"But her true love is Link."

"Of course. It has always been Link. But he'll be dead by then. And there's no other person that loves her more than him."

"Okay...I guess she could. If it serves you right." He looked at her with total admiration.

Then Zelda popped her head outside. "I'm sorry to break this up, but it's almost night and Link should be starting out soon."


	5. Chapters 9 10

**Chapter Nine**

Link waited at the house for Zelda to show up. She showed up alone.

"So you've decided to come," Zelda said.

"For you," he said.

She unsheathed the Master Sword. "You ready?"

"I'm not fighting you, Zelda."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is one not enough?"

"Probably not."

"How about three!" Ida and Ganondorf appeared from behind her. The first thing that happened was that Ganondorf threw a fireball at him. Link quickly jumped out of the way.

Ganondorf laughed. "It's going to take more that speed and brute strength to stop me this time."

"Consider it my way of fighting." He swung the Biggoron's Sword at him, but he quickly pushed him down and threw another fireball at him. After the flames faded, Link rose. "I see you've been practicing."

"I have!" He grabbed ahold of his tunic. Link slashed his shoulder twice and Ganondorf dropped him hard on the ground. Ganondorf towered over Link. "Look at everyone's favorite hero - taken down in just a few simple attacks." He raised his left hand, and from it spewed a glowing light that formed into a ball. It grew bigger and brighter. Link shielded his eyes from the intense light. Ganondorf then threw the power ball at Link. With his last bit of strength, he lifted his Mirror Shield and felt the power ball repel back to them. It hit them all: Ida, Ganondorf, and Zelda.

**Chapter Ten**

Zelda awoke to feel herself being carried over a shoulder. She weakly looked over to see who it was - Link. She tried to kick herself off, but her body was too weak. However, she was able to talk. "Link...what are you doing?"

"Getting you back to the castle," he said. "I'm not letting you die on me."

"But Link...why are you trying to save me? I'm your enemy. I've been mean to you."

Link stopped and set her down on the grass. He grasped her hands in his and looked into her pale blue eyes. "No matter how mean you are to me, or no matter how evil you are, I will always love you. I don't let the people that I love die."

Just then Zelda blinked as if she had just awoken from a trance. She looked around. "Link, where are we?"

"In Hyrule field, where else?" He shook her a little. "Zelda...do you...do you remember anything?"

She sat there deep in thought for a moment then answered. "I do remember. But Link, I swear it wasn't me! They had me under a spell..."

"You don't have to explain. I understand." He looked into her eyes and then he jolted forward and landed in her arms with a large hug. "I'm so glad you're back, Zelda. It's been so hard." But all Zelda could do was push him away and then pull him back again. Only this time, his head was even with hers. They knew right at that instant what they both wanted to do. They just sat there though, trying to see the other were thinking. But they both failed. So they just embraced each other tightly and kissed. And it was a long kiss. It was one they never wanted to end. They then broke the kiss and stared at each other again in the eyes.

"Remember this, Link," she said with a gentle smile.

"I will always remember this," he said softly. "Always." They were about to kiss again when Link said, "Oh, shoot!"

"What?" she said.

Link began to run towards the castle. Zelda traveled slowly behind. "Come on, Zelda, hurry up!"

"I can't hurry up! My legs hurt!" Link stopped suddenly and ran back to Zelda. He hoisted her onto his shoulders and broke into a sprint.

"So what's the rush?"

"I need to go apologize to Truda."

"To Truda?"

"Yeah, I thought she was guised as Ida, so I had her thrown in jail."

"But Link, she is Ida."

"What?" he said as he stopped running, catching his breath.

"She was. I remember. She disguised her name as Truda to spy on us. She escaped from jail...let me tell you the whole story. On that day, she gave me a drink, which I soon learned was a charm to seize my mind. That's why I 'accdentally' stabbed your arm with the knife. During the night Ida woke me and took me to Kokiri forest on foot. We didn't get there until morning. She showed me where you lived and told me that I was going to destroy you at dawn. So I went back to attck Impa to get her out of the way. Then I went to slay the forest but by then you were gone. And then you came and you pretty much know what happened at the Lost Woods. So I told you a story when you returned to the castle to try to throw you off task. And then I tried to destroy you again. But you foiled it, fortunately. So I told Impa to tell you to meet me, Ida, and Ganondorf to at the village. And...well...you know the rest." She stared at Link's confused face.

"Oh..." said Link, a smile developing on his face.

They both burst into laughter.


End file.
